


Birthday Boy

by rancheel



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You’re Tony’s wake up call on his birthday, and he’s extremely keen on staying in bed all day if it means he’s with you.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710487
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Birthday Boy

"Mr. Stark,” you purred quietly as you draped yourself over Tony’s body under the covers of his bed. “Wakey wakey.”

Tony would usually wake up instantly when he heard you speak like that and happily take advantage of the sweet, sweet free time you had together in the mornings before having to be responsible adults and go to work.

However, you wore him out last night _thoroughly_. He didn’t even know how that was possible, since it was usually the other way around.

But he didn’t _mind_.

Your lips were pressing against the skin of his neck as he finally let out a low sleepy hum to acknowledge you.

“Ms. Parker, what a pleasant surprise,” he mumbled, a hand finding a spot on your bare back. You couldn’t help but giggle, pulling your face from his neck to look fondly at his sleep ridden face.

“Good morning.”

“It certainly is now,” Tony quipped as his eyes cracked open to drink in your face that was washed with the rising sun that was coming from the window that was partially covered by the curtain.

You looked like an angel. Tony doesn’t think this morning could get any better. He didn’t want to tear his face away from yours as the light sharpened some of your features. Your eyes seemed even brighter in this moment. Your hair was one of the few things that showed what you had gotten up to with him last night and to him you seemed even more beautiful.

“Tony,” you said gently, letting out a soft laugh, “did you fall asleep with your eyes open again or what?”

Tony didn’t reply. He just blinked. That caused you to laugh again before you shifted to sit up, trying to keep the covers on so you didn’t expose your body to the cold.

“Or what, I take it,” you mused, an arm holding the blanket to your chest. “I get that you’re half asleep, babe. But usually you’re way more mouthy.”

Tony’s hands were quick to find their way to your waist before tugging you on top of him so you could straddle his hips. “I can easily change that for you if you’d like, sweetheart.”

You couldn’t hold back your laughter from his sudden change of demeanor and tried to untwist the blanket you had a death grip on. Tony wanted you to drop it and have you exposed to him in the morning light so he could short circuit from your beauty again.

“No,” you said sternly, starting to lean forward so your body and face were hovering over his own. “I’m supposed to be treating _you_ today, genius.”

Tony let one hand stay on your lower back while the other trailed up the length of your body to rest on the back of your neck.

“Yeah? Why’s that, beautiful?”

“Oh don’t play that card,” you chastised fondly, quickly pressing your soft— _painfully_ soft lips after the night the two of you just shared—lips to his as he hummed out a question.

Tony was going to pull away, he really was. But your lips were far too good to part from. He tried to hold you in place without even thinking about it, the hand on your neck almost effectively keeping you from pulling away from his lips. 

_Almost_.

You pulled away, your lips barely touching his as you spoke out breathlessly, “you know exactly what day it is.”

He let out a huff, keeping his eyes shut as he let his fingers dig slightly into your lower back. Tony was trying to go through his mental calendar in this moment to try and prove that he did in fact know what today was. 

But he couldn’t think properly thanks to your kisses starting to pull him from his thoughts. Your lips started sucking and nipping at spots you had missed on his neck last night.

All thoughts were turning to you, and how you looked underneath him last night. How he spread you open as long as he wanted, not at all hesitating to tease you until you were begging for his cock.

And needless to say: he was already getting hard just thinking about it all over again.

“No, I don’t think I do.” He felt your laughter on his skin and couldn’t help but let a smile grow on his face. “What’s today?”

You stopped nipping at the skin on his collar bone, letting out a quiet huff as you unintentionally rolled your ass against his hard cock, trying not to freeze up and let out a moan.

“May 29th.”

“Oh,” Tony said evenly. _As if that was exciting,_ he thought as he started to sit up, both arms wrapping around your middle tightly before he was positioning himself to lean against the headboard of his bed. He didn’t hesitate to pick you up slightly as he moved, which caused you to gasp before he placed you quite literally on his cock.

Tony Stark was never subtle. 

You let out a shy laugh as you felt the head of his cock throb as your clit bumped against it, trying to sit comfortably in Tony’s lap while he watched you basically grind your pussy on the shaft of his cock.

If he was trying to hold back a moan, he was doing it better than you were. He could easily feel how wet you were when you finally settled on a position, your breathing a little sharper now.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Was last night one of my gifts, baby girl?” He questioned evenly, almost as if he wasn’t trying to gyrate his hips to keep grinding his cock between your outer lips, gently tugging at the blanket you were barely holding onto anymore. “Or were you just craving my cock?”

Tony’s words had you biting at your inner cheek as you finally let the blanket fall to reveal your chest to him. His eyes seemed to darken with even more lust in that moment as they landed on your breasts that were starting to stand at attention from the cool morning air.

“You can speak up, princess,” Tony said, letting his eyes catch yours as he looked up at you. He didn’t hesitate to unwrap his arms from you to let his hands cup the rapidly cooling flesh in his hands as he spoke, bucking his hips up, “I won’t judge you.”

You let out a groan as his calloused fingers started to lightly trail over your nipples, feeling another wave of heat go right to your core.

“Yes,” you started breathlessly, starting to feel confident enough to drag your pussy lips over Tony’s cock yourself so you could keep your word from earlier and do all the work. “I couldn’t wait to have your cock, sir.”

Tony’s smile formed into a smirk as he moved one arm to go back around your stomach, pulling your chest closer so he was eye level with your breasts, his other hand slipping down your stomach to stop just shy at the apex of your thighs.

You waited for him to say something. He could do anything to you in this moment, and you’d die a happy woman.

“Please fuck me, Tony,” you whispered hotly as you tried to move in his grip to get some kind of friction anywhere you could get it. Tony didn’t wait as long as you thought he would when you asked kindly.

His fingers found your clit at the same time as his lips started to kiss between the valley of your breasts. Your gasp was loud as your hands found their rightful places on his shoulders as he continued to kiss the underside of your right breast as his skilled fingers circled your clit for a few more moments before deciding to insert two fingers into you.

“How’re you so _tight_ after last night?” Tony mused as his fingers curled at the one spot that had you chanting his name like a prayer, even if he was pumping them in at a slower pace than he usually sets. “I might have to remedy that, won’t I, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” you heaved before letting out a moan and trying to time your hips with his thrusts as his lips finally enveloped your right nipple with the heat of his mouth. 

You could feel your tummy tightening with the familiar sensation of your orgasm creeping up as Tony kept working his magic with his mouth and fingers.

Until he stopped all together.

“You’re practically _dripping_ , baby,” Tony said, letting his fingers run along your seam as you felt your orgasm edge away. Your hips twitched as you whined, trying to move only to have Tony’s grip tighten.

“Ah, ah,” Tony tutted, his fingers moving away from your cunt only to let his free hand grab at one of your asscheeks, “no moving, sweets. You’re my gift, ‘member?”

For some reason, that made you shudder as you repositioned your hands to grip at the headboard from your positioning. You’re _his_ gift. His to use. You felt your cunt clench as you thought of that.

“You like the thought of that, don’t you? Dirty girl,” he said wickedly as his hand that was gripping your flesh moving to slip between the two of you to grip his throbbing cock and circle your cilt with the head.

“Your cunt already misses my cock already, huh?”

You were practically aching to get some relief. Tony had a way with words, and you never wanted to admit it to him, but _god damn_ you’re sure you could probably cum from his words alone if he really put his mind to it.

“Please, please, Tony,” you babbled, leaning heavily into his grip on you as you tried to shift your hips so the head of his cock could at the very least slip past your hole, “fuck me. I’m.. I’m yours for the day, I cleared our sch-schedules just... _fuck me_.”

“How could you clear our schedules if you’ve been in bed with me all morning?” Tony questioned suddenly. He was using this to distract you as he let his hand slowly guide his cock where you needed him most. You let out a frustrated groan, throwing your head back with your eyes squeezed shut.

He also took this moment to see just how the light was hitting your naked body, and it was just as ethereal as he thought it would be earlier. It only made him want you even more.

“Y-Yesterday I talked with Pepper and she gave the okay,” you explained quickly, letting your head fall forwards to crack your eyes open. “Now _please_ shove your cock in me before I do it myself.”

“Well when you put it like _that_ , baby girl,” Tony started deviously, happily lowering you on the blunt head of his cock just as you started to muster up the courage to mouth off again.

Any words you aimed to say were washed away with the loud moan you let out as Tony’s cock split you open for the second time in 24 hours. The stretch wasn’t painful— _lord_ no. It was so, _so_ good. The stretch was _delicious_ and you never, ever will get tired of feeling it every time Tony drives his cock into you.

Tony and you let out pleased groans simultaneously when he was buried deep, deep inside your cunt. You don’t know why you didn’t just sit on his cock for hours when you’re both lounging around in his penthouse. You felt complete like this.

Tony was muttering to himself as he glanced down where the two of you were joined, taking in the sight of his cock stretching you open as your walls flexed around him.

“What, baby?” You asked softly, your breathing somewhat regulated as you felt his arm finally unravel from your middle to let his hands rest on both sides of your hips, rubbing at the skin with his thumbs as you noticed his index and middle finger still slick with your arousal.

“Happy birthday to me,” he repeated with a smug smile, bringing his heated gaze up to yours before pressing his lips to yours as he started to thrust up into you.

You knew you were close after Tony thrusted into you for the third time. But it didn’t make you any less shocked as you let out a particularly loud moan as his one of his hands found their place back on your clit, rubbing in tight circles.

Your pussy was gripping his cock like a vise at this point; you were sure Tony was going to cum soon.

But he didn’t.

Even as you moved your hands from the headboard to start tugging at Tony’s hair while his mouth went back to devouring your breasts, both of you working your hips in unison as you toppled over into your first orgasm for the morning.

You came with a shout of Tony’s name as everything tightened, slowing your bouncing on his lap considerably to ride out the pleasure that was taking over your body.

Tony’s hips eased considerably while his fingers came to a halt on your clit, the both of you letting out soft laughter from the bliss radiating off of your body.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Tony questioned suddenly as you sat snug in his lap, your body covered in a thin layer of sweat as you regulate your breathing, your hands coming forward to cup Tony’s face between them.

“You have, but I don’t mind hearing it again and again,” you responded, grinning widely before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Now, are you going to sit here and keep pleasuring me or am I allowed to pleasure _you_?”

Tony had a smile almost as bright as the morning sun as he shifted his hips suddenly, causing you to moan lowly.

“If you get on your hands and knees and let me make you cum a few more times, I’ll happily let you do all the work.”

Well... who were you to say no to a deal from the birthday boy?

**Author's Note:**

> It's Stark's birthday, and people said they wanted the birthday sex... so I simply had to deliver.


End file.
